


Whatever Happened to Dewey Duck?!

by NinaFujisaki



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Age Swap, Age Swap AU, Angst, Comedy, Dewey's great, Gen, Graphic Description of Wounds, Hurt, In the first chapter, and is doing his best to get back to his family, but better to tag it, emotional and physical, family fells, just one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: He should've listened.To Huey, to Louie, to anyone.He should never have set a foot in that rocket, but he did.Now, Dewey needs to get out of the Moon and back to Earth, to his family, and to his kids.Age-swap AU
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Della Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 47
Kudos: 121





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm really doing this! After days of just sharing sneak peeks of this AU on Tumbr, I'm finally posting something properly.
> 
> This story will basically be a retelling of the episode, but with Dewey living Della's situation. Some things will be the same since these two are very alike, but I'll do my best to describe and change stuff in a way that it won't feel like you guys are reading the episode with Dewey's name in the actions instead of Della's.
> 
> At last, English's not my first language and I had no beta, so I'm sorry for the possible mistakes.
> 
> Have a nice reading! ^-^

As an adventurer, Dewey Duck had gone through every kind of feelings and sensations. Nothing, though, got him prepared for the absolute despair he felt, as he wanted to cry his pain out of his crushed body, but there was no kind of air to come in or out of his burning lungs.

With his left eye, (he wasn't being able to open the right one), Dewey spotted a very simple and small bundle of bubblegum. Gyro's oxy-chew.

Thank goodness, his arms weren't broken, so even with all the pain Dewey was still able to stretch his limb and take the package. As soon as he chewed the thing for the first time, oxygen started running through his body again. His relief over being able to breathe was only beaten by the relief of finally screaming and crying in pain.

Everything hurt... Of course everything hurt, he had just crashed an unruly rocked on the flippin' Moon! And as if that wasn't bad enough, that gum tasted like black liquorice!

Dewey has no idea for how long he had stayed there, stretched out on the floor with eyes closed.

When he finally started feeling a bit more calm, some parts of his body hurting a little less (while others were hurting more than ever), the duck tried to make his arms support and lift his torso. It took longer and more groaning than he'd like to admit.

"Ok, Dewey, time to do a damage control," he told himself.

First of all, the thing that was hurting and worrying him the most: his eye. Rising a hand, Dewey reached for his right eye, but stopped when suddenly touched something. Something piercing through his eyeball.

Just then Dewey noticed that he was still wearing his helmet. Its glass completely shattered.

"Aw phooey..."


	2. The first month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter per day keeps the dorctor away! ... Was that the saying? Meh, whatever.
> 
> Guys! Thank you so much for all the kudos and commentaries. They bumped me to finish this new chapter! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story because, I'm surely having a great time writing it.
> 
> But enough talking. Have a nice reading! ^-^

A long sleeve, cut from his blue shirt, was tied around his head in a way to cover his empty eyehole.

Dewey didn’t like to think about his lost right eye. Or about the three days he’d spent in shock after that. It had been painful to get rid of a part of his body, having to cut it off himself… but anyway! At the very last, after that experience, the rest of his wounds felt like nothing. One of his legs was broken, for sure, but at least he still had the two of them.

Dewey hobbled to the wreckage of the Spear, spending a while there with fruitless ideas over what to do sprouting in his head – and that he just admitted being fruitless once he got them tested and failed. Although, there was one idea he was really laying his hopes on: fixing the communication system.

It took almost six weeks.

“Ya-hoo!! It works!” Dewey cheered, twirling on his chair when the little bulb from the camera finally, _finally_ lit. “I knew all these years messing with Scrooge’s planes and boats’ enginery would pay off!” He laughed a bit more, before sighing and cleaning his throat.

“Ok, right, Uncle Scrooge- or Huey- or Louie- or literally anyone! _This is Dewey Duck-_

Suddenly, all the cabin’s lights turned off. Dewey’s relief couldn’t have been bigger when he saw the camera was still on, however. He also noticed the lights went off because he accidentally had pressed a button on the panel… Woops.

Ok, lights on, let’s try again!

“Here’s what happened: the cosmic storm knocked off most of my rocket’s system, _but_ because I’m the king of the pilots, I got to land the beast _almost_ safely,” just the memory of his eye gave Dewey goose bumps, but he shook those feelings and kept talking. “I guess y’guys have notice my improvised eyepatch. I know, it doesn’t really fit me but as I said, it’s improvised. Maybe at some point I get to remold it- but that’s not important now.”

Dewey moved a little on his chair, changing the arm he was using to lay on the panel.

“Hey Huey, Louie,” His expression and tone were more serious now. “If you are watching this… can you _please_ go to Gyro’s lab _right now_ and smack him in the face?” He stretched the gum in his mouth he had been chewing since day one. “This is the only thing keeping me alive here, but ask my taste buds if _they_ are still alive after a month chewing black licorice!”

Again, a sigh left Dewey’s lungs as he laid back on his chair, the panel being used as a rest for his legs now.

“It’s fine. As soon as you guys get this transmission, you’ll be able to pinpoint my signal and come get me.” His optimistic attitude was back. “Just please be quick. I made myself a pretty boss shelter here but, y’know, there’s no place like home. Oh! Let me show you the place: here’s my bed,” Dewey laid on the chair even more.

Yes, it was possible to sleep there, he had been doing that for a month. His back was killing him but it was better than the floor… or maybe it wasn’t…?

Anyway! For the first time in the video, the man got up and walked four steps to the other side of the room, where there was a board with 42 lines scrawled on it.

“Here’s the calendar that I use to keep track of my days here,”

Dewey returned to his chair, moving the camera a bit to the right, but before he could continue his exciting tour, his eye laid on the picture resting quietly on that side of the panel.

Gently, Dewey got it on his hands, staring at the image of himself in the middle of his brothers, with Uncle Scrooge right beside Huey. They were all on the Manor’s coach, but none of them had their attention on the picture being taken. No, all eyes were on the two eggs, safe and warmly held by Dewey himself.

His babies… his family… How he misses them.

Suddenly, something clicked in his mind and Dewey remembered that he was still recording.

“And here’s, um… the family room,” he showed the picture to the camera.

He looked at the photo once more; precisely, to the eggs. And a hurtful realization hit him.

“I bet the kids’ve hatched by now… I don’t even know how they look like.” But maybe, just maybe, there was a way to make this less bad. “Hold on!”

Once again, Dewey got up and went to the board, taking the pen near it. Some feathers here, a beak there, and… “Done!” He was no artist, but those two lopsided sketches of ducklings would’ve to do for now.

For him, at least… there was no reason why his kids couldn’t see _him_ by this video!

“Guys! If you’re there, put the screen up to the crib!” Dewey waited for a moment, so his family would be able to do what he asked, using it to also recollect himself.

That’s it, that’s the first time he was going to talk to his kids as ducklings instead of eggs.

“Hi, my sweet little stars,” Dewey waved excitedly, using his nickname for them. “I’m your Dad. I-I know I’m in a little… trip- for now, but I’m coming back as soon as I can, and until then I’ll keep sending you these transmissions so you’ll barely know I’m gone!” And pause. When Dewey spoke again, it was more composed and serious. “I promise, I am coming back to you.”

That he would. Nothing ever had been able to stop Dewey Duck. This wasn’t going to be the first time. With this thought cheering him up, Dewey smiled again.

“Oh man, we’re going to live so many adventures when I get back. In fact, there’s this old song about adventure that I used to sing to yo-”

All of a sudden, everything started shaking. A part of the shelter's "roof" was torn open with a loud crack, and before Dewey could react, a giant green pincer was aiming him.


	3. Waiting for the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Thank you to all of you leaving reviews and kudos, they make my day and inspire me to keep writing ^-^
> 
> Have a nice reading!

One battle to avoid becoming moon monster’s food later, Dewey was back at the shelter, recording while wrapping a new bandage around his, again, wounded arm.

“Good news, I’m not completely alone on this rock. Bad news? My neighbor’s a giant bug monster that wants to eat me- ack,” he groaned as he gave the bandage a last tug. Trying to lift the mood a little, the duck smiled. “Don’t worry kids, Dad’s fine; I used to step on bug monsters _all_ _the time_ while adventuring with your uncles. They can confirm that.”

Was it okay to ask your brothers to tell your kids a tiny lie? Dewey hoped so... It wasn’t exactly a lie if he did get to kill a real-sized bug monster by stepping on it once, right?

Dewey kept humming those thoughts while chewing the bubblegum in his mouth, simply because there was nothing else for him to do for now. He got the communication system working, going outside was too risky yet, and his mind couldn’t come up with anything else to say on the transmission.

Well, it seems like now it’s all a matter of waiting for the rescue.

So wait he did. For days.

That turned into weeks.

Then into months.

Nine months, to be exactly, and Dewey still was in his shelter on the Moon. His forelock was longer than ever, and the lack of gel on it for so long was starting to bother him big time. The only good point (and he was only counting it because he needed something to be excited about) was that in all this meantime, Dewey was able to shape his cut sleeve into something similar to a real eyepatch.

“So…” Dewey started to the camera, trying not to sound as bitten as he felt, but it was written on his face how unpleased he was. “It’s been a couple of months. I haven’t heard back from anyone,” he kept silent for a second, just tapping his fingers on the panel, once, twice. “Time for a new plan.”

Getting up from his chair, Dewey left the camera’s reach while explaining:

“Yesterday, I thought about rebuilding the Spear of Selene myself, but I couldn’t find the guide anywhere.” He got back to the camera and the chair, a determined smile on his beak this time. “I _did_ find another guide, though. BOOM!”

In his hands, there was a threadbare Junior Woodchuck guidebook.

“I have no idea how this ended up in the ship with me, but I’m sure it can help me somehow. I mean, Huey basically lived by this thing till college, it has to have something useful.”

Luckly for Dewey, his brother’s confidence on that guidebook didn’t let him down, the chapter “How to survive a shipwreck” giving him a great idea. He just needed to go outside and gather some of the rocket’s pieces.

.

.

.

It took more work and time than he expected at first, but after some days, Dewey finally finished his SOS message. From the top of a crater, he admired his well done job.

 ** _“‘Dear Scrooge, it’s me, Dewey. I’m alive on the Moon, please send help. And gel. I’m starting to look like Louie without it. Sincerely, Dewey.’”_** The duck nodded proudly. Yup, that would do the trick.

His good mood didn’t last, though, when just moments later the ground started shaking in a way that Dewey recognized by now. The Moon Monster raised from the ground. Right beside his message. And Dewey felt his blood running cold in his veins.

“Oh no!”

He jumped from the cliff, but couldn’t even reach the ground before the monster had already messed most part of the message, taking some metal pieces for itself. One of the only parts that remained untouched was his name… which the monster just spat out his corrosive saliva over.

“Aw c’mon now, that was just mean!” Dewey shouted.

The moon’s creature had already left when he reached his signal. His only hope to get Scrooge’s attention... and it was completely destroyed. Dewey barely noticed as he fell on his knees, anger and despair raising on his chest, turning it hard for him to breathe.

An image of his two eggs showed up in the back of his mind. No, he couldn’t give up. He had to go back to his children.

“Come on,” Dewey took a deep breath, patting his cheeks firmly to clean his mind. “You can do this. You can _‘dewey’_ this.”

With restored determination, Dewey got up on his feet and analyzed what was left of his old attempt. There weren’t enough pieces to rebuild the same message, but maybe he could think about something else to catch Scrooge’s attention, something simpler.

That was when he noticed that the “S” from “Sincerely” had somehow survived, an idea quickly blooming inside his head.

“NAILED IT!” Dewey couldn’t hold his proud shout at the dollar mark he had formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to use the "Nailed it" moment, is one of the traits that Dewey and Della have in common and I love it xD
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!


	4. Happy Birthday, Sweet Little Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT ANOUNCE: hello dear readers. This is the last chapter that I have that's already written, and week time is college time to me, so the next chapter will only come up at Friday, Saturday at least, ok?
> 
> Thank you for all your support ^-^ I'm having fun writing this fic, but it's a lot better when I see that people are enjoying it too.
> 
> Have a nice reading!

“Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to my little stars~ Happy birthday to you-UU!”

Dewey was singing to the camera, trying to raise his enthusiasm more than he really felt it. Don’t get me wrong, he was excited- and happy! His babies have been around for a whole year now, how could he not be happy about that? But Dewey could only think about how he wasn’t there to their birthday. How he hadn’t been there for them for a year. How he yet didn’t know how they looked like.

His eye moved to the photo on the panel, where he had drawn his wonders about their looks, and then to the “cake” in front of him: a bunch of Moon soil that he somehow put together to resemble a round cake. Honestly? It was a disaster.

Dewey sighed, “I’m so sorry I can’t be with you to your first birthday but I _am_ trying.”

The excuse of a cake finally collapsed when, just as usual, the ground started shaking. Dewey groaned, cursing inside his head. As if his day wasn’t already bad enough.

“ _Do not_ mess with me today, you moon plague!”

He did his own portion of ground shaking as he walked to the shelter’s window. The moon monster showed up not so far from the rocket, and actually very near to his giant dollar signal. Darn it, was he going to fight to protect that SOS again?

Before Dewey could step away from the window, though, a moving point in the sky got his attention. He gasped. Was that… a rocket ship?

Yes! Yes, it was! Oh my goodness… he could go home?

“Forget cake!” Dewey quickly went back to the camera, the biggest grim on his face. “Guess what you’re gettin’ to your birthday: _your dad!_ ”

Running fast as a turbo, Dewey left the shelter and went to the monster, which, luckly, hadn’t touched his signal yet.

“Hey you!” he shouted, stopping face to face to that thing. “Let’s make a deal: you leave my SOS alone for, like, ten second and once I’m out of this stupid rock, you can have my whole dang ship, eh?? What d’ya think?!”

The monster just blinked at him before start messing with the pieces of the signal anyway, grabbing the longest of them with it’s tentacles. But Scrooge would donate all his money before Dewey just let that monster ruin his only chance to be rescued.

Grabbing the other end of the piece, he tried to pull it back, to take it from the monster’s grasp, but that thing was strong and wanted Dewey to let go too, trying to shake him off. As the duck was dragged from side to side, never taking his feet off the ground, smoke started to rise. A lot of it.

Dewey didn’t really measured how long they stayed in that tug of war, he just knew that at some moment, the monster spin in a way and speed that made him lost his grasp on the piece. He was thrown away. If it wasn’t for the Moon’s gravity, that’d have been an ugly fall.

When he lifter his head again, the monster was already leaving.

… And so was the rocket ship.

“NO!” Dewey cried, getting back on his feet and trying to run after the ship. A useless effort, of course, but he was desperate. “No, wait! Come back!”

It was too late. The ship was already too far and soon couldn’t be seen anymore.

Dewey chose that moment to let go, allowing his body to hit the Moon’s surface one more time. Ager and despair replaced by sorrow and hopelessness as he felt his eye getting watery.

That’s it, it’s over.

It took a whole year to _one single ship_ to get near him. Who knows how long can take untill another one has the same luck, _if_ the ships kept being sent. He knew his family wouldn’t give up on him easily but even them had their limits.

Gosh, his family…

“Uncle Scrooge…” he called to the void. “Louie… Huey…”

Dewey closed his eye, picturing their faces in front of him. Each of his brothers was also carrying a little toddler duckling. Huey had the girl and Louie the boy. Dewey just couldn’t stand not seeing that scene with his own eyes- well, eye – but what else was left for him to do?

Turning his head, Dewey looked at the wreckage of the Spear. The idea of rebuilding it hit him once more. If only he could find the guidebook…

An image of the ducklings flashed in his mind again, filling him with determination this time.

To the heck with the guidebook. He was Dewey Duck, and he was going to rebuild that dang ship in his own terms!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up to like this chapter better that I thought when I first started writing it. Hope you guys had fun as well ^-^
> 
> To anyone interested, here's my tumblr: https://dellyduck.tumblr.com/ I share a lot about the AU there.
> 
> As always, don't forget to kudo, comment, and I'll see you all at the end of the week!


	5. When You Hit The Bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!! Hey guys, look who's back! Ready to one more chapter??
> 
> I really don't have much to say here, just thank you, everybody who's left a comment and a kudo.
> 
> Have a nice reading ^-^

One year.

One more year had come and gone as Dewey moved, connected, unconnected, tightened, loosened, welded, and got hurt in a bunch of different ways while trying to rebuild the Spear of Selene. It had not been easy but he did it. He really did it! The rocket standing in front of his eye was proof of it!

Ok, fair enough, the ship wasn’t looking _exactly_ as it did before, it was _kinda_ hanging to the right, and he probably shouldn’t have used a paper clip to connect that cable with that other one, but what else could’ve he done if he was out of tape-

**_EEEERK!! CRACK! KABRUUUM!!!_ **

Aaaand the Spear of Selene was back as a bunch of broken pieces on the ground.

A cylinder rolled towards him and Dewey kicked it away in frustration. That created a chain reaction, and the duck spent a good amount of minutes screaming, kicking, pulling his feathers out – just doing all he could to release his frustrations over _another. Ruined. Plan._

Later, when he cooled down and went back to the shelter, Dewey threw himself onto his chair, facing the camera with an empty expression.

“it’s useless,” he declared. “There’s no way I can rebuild this on my own. Not without the guidebook anyway.” He sighed and looked to the ceiling.

Was it worth a try to search for it again? But he ‘d spent one year turning every inch of that ship upside down. If the guidebook was anywhere to be found, he’d have spotted it by now.

“Did they even have time to put the guide in the ship?” That thought hit Dewey for the first time. “I _did_ take the Spear of Selene before it was completely finished, and it _was_ supposed to be just a prototype so of course they wouldn’t think someone would need a guide to fix it.”

Some seconds passed in silence until, all of a sudden, Dewey started to laugh. A dry, sad laugh.

“The ship was so unprepared that it doesn’t even have a guide, and I still took it,” more laughs, because this is the kind of situation where you laugh so you don't cry. “Oh me of two years ago, why were you so dumb?” and then, a heavy sigh.

When Dewey looked at the camera again, his regret was as clear as the tears hanging on the corner of his eye.

“I’m sorry, Huey. Louie. You guys were right, and I should have listened.” He rested his arms on the panel, getting closer the camera. “Uncle Scrooge, I’m sorry for stealing the Spear. This was the stupidest thing I ever did, and I pay for it every day I’m stuck here instead of at home with you… and the kids,” Dewey sniffed, but the mention of his babies was able to bring a tiny smile to his face. “I hope you guys are alright. I miss you all so much.”

And well, that was it. Dewey put everything out of his chest, and at the same time his heart was still aching, he felt a lot better too. He hadn’t even noticed that he had been burying these feelings inside him for so long.

Releasing one more sigh, this time a relieved one, Dewey laid back on his chair- and the lights of the shelter went off.

“Aw, c’mon!” He exclaimed, frustrated. “Can’t I have _one bit_ of LUCK?!” Aiming the button to turn on the lights on the panel, Dewey raised a fist and smashed it.

Instead of being able to see again, though, a weird noise sounded behind him, one that Dewey had never heard before. Great, did he just break the ship even more?

Moving his hand two quarters to the left, he pressed the right button, and once the lights turned on, he turned around to investigate the noise. Dewey noticed that there was a crack right beside the (already completely full) board.

It didn’t look like a normal crack, however, looking too well-shaped into a square to have been randomly broken. Narrowing his eye and with curiosity growing inside him, Dewey approached the wall. No, it really wasn’t a normal crack. It wasn’t even a crack.

It was a secret compartment.

Pulling the hidden drawer out of the wall, Dewey's heart missed a beat, his eyes widening in both hope and fear of hoping. But as he took the thick book in his hands, the words “Owner’s Manual” big and bright on the cover, there was no way that it wasn’t real.

He had the manual to rebuild the Spear of Selene.

“Who the _HECK_ KEEPS THE GUIDEBOOK IN A SECRET, IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND COMPARTMENT?!”

Dewey screamed from the top of his lungs, running back to the camera.

“Gyro!! I’m killing you when I get back, do ya hear me?!”

‘When’. How good it sounded to say it and really know it was going to happen. Even between all his disbelief and anger towards the scientist, what burned even higher on his chest was happiness, relief, and hope.

Dewey was going to start the repairs on the ship as soon as he got tired of dancing his excitement out.

“Just wait a little bit more, kids! Dad’s coming!”


	6. Ups and Down and Ups and... Aliens?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYA! Look who's back, guys! Did you miss me? XD  
> It took a lot more than I wanted but I finally got to finish this chapter!
> 
> Thank you everybody who has been leaving kudos and comments, especially TeampunkWilson, who has been following and commenting in every chapter since the beginning ^-^
> 
> I have more to tell, but I already made y'all wait too much for this chapter so... see ya on the end notes!
> 
> Have a nice reading~

To rebuild the rocket ship in the right way, Dewey needed five years. If we count the two years that had passed before that, Dewey has been in the Moon for seven years now.

He wasn’t counting, however. He had lost his track of time a long time ago, between working on the ship for more than a day in a role, and then sleeping for more than a day in a role to recharge. Not to mention the fights against the Moon bug that still happened once in a while with no clock. So yeah, he didn’t know what day was today, but it didn’t really matter, because he did it!

“I REBUILD THE SPEAR OF SELENE!”

For real this time!

Dewey cracked his fingers, ready to start that baby up. He double-checked all the controls, carefully prepared the engine, looked on more time at the picture of his family, and…

Ready…

Set…!

The launch button blinked and beeped for two seconds before hanging up all of the rocket.

“NO!” Dewey punched the panel furiously. “What now?!”

He opened the ship’s guidebook, trying to find what he had had done wrong.

“’Starting the engine: turn key’,” a snort, “Well, I don’t need you to know _that_ , book.”

He kept looking, for anything that he could probably have missed, when his eyes stopped on a chapter called “Fuel”.

Once again in front of the camera, Dewey declared with his most inexpressive tone, “I am going to murder Gyro Gearloose.”

“I know I’ve been saying it a lot through the years, but now I’m serious,” his voice was starting to get a tone. “Because not only the guy created the most disgusting gum flavor ever,” oh, it was anger, “or put the ship’s guidebook in a place impossible to find _without_ the guidebook,” he slapped said book against the panel before opening it on a page. “he also used his stupid gold tech to make the engine run!”

“HOW I’M GOING TO FIND STINKING GOLD ON THE STINKING MOON?!”

Since he had put too much effort on rebuilding that ship, the poor guidebook was the target to Dewey’s fury this time. When he calmed down, there was nothing left from the big book but a pile of shattered paper.

“Ok…” Dewey sighed, passing a hand through his hair. “Is this how it’s gonna be? Fine.”

He left the camera’s reach, returning moments later with some tools and pieces of metal. In his mind, Dewey tries to remember Huey’s explanation about how it was possible to make a metal detector, but for gold.

“I was practically raised by the best treasure hunter in the world. If there’s gold on this rock, I’m gonna find it.”

.

.

.

.

“There’s no gold on the Moon!”

It was the conclusion he came to, after three years looking everywhere and finding a big pile of nothing. In a very mocking Scottish accent, Dewey interpreted his Uncle Scrooge,

“Curse me kilts, ah’m the rrichest duck in te world, but ah canae spare any backup gold, even when the engine rruns on it!”

Taking the tools from under the panel, Dewey started the usual repairs on his gold detector. It’s not that he was planning on using it again, but tighten some of its screws every time he got back to the rocket had become a routine. Besides, he needed to have his hands busy with something to de-stress.

“Life lesson, kids: adventuring is tough. Like, sometimes you become leader of a band of sky pirates just to be betrayed by them on the same day. Or sometimes you crash, landing on the Moon, and you try to stay alive and go back home, but the stupid Moon bug keeps messing everything up, holding you here while your kids grow up with their uncles-“

 _Crack_ , the tool in his hand had just broken. At this point, Dewey couldn’t contain the whining in his voice.

“But it’s all ok! Because you still got a boss shelter, a cool eyepatch, and _gum_ that mocks you at every chew!”

To prove his point, Dewey bit the gum in his mouth hardly. Not his brightest idea. One of his back teeth was hurting now, and it was… loose? Intrigued, Dewey checked his mouth, taking out of there, for his surprise, a tooth.

A **_golden_** tooth!

Dewey laughed, unbelieving, “I had gold in my mouth this whole time!” Realization hit him, bringing frustration. “I had gold in my mouth this whole time?!” Nah, never mind, joy was stronger. “I’ve got back-up gold! Woo-hoo!! Nothing can stop me now!”

But of course things couldn’t go smoot for him. Just like so many times through the last ten years, the ground started shacking, and before Dewey could react, the ship jolted forward. He was practically thrown against the ship’s window, and from there, he could see:

The Moon Bug, destroying the rocket’s base with its corrosive spit.

Oh no, not this time. Dewey had had enough of that monster holding him behind.

“HEY, YOU UGLY THING!”

The bug looked up at the right time to get hit straight on the middle of its face by Dewey’s foot.

The beast didn’t get as dizzy by that as the man expected, though, and before Dewey could punch that thing’s face as well, one of its huge pincers punched him away. By the time Dewey got back on his feet, the creature had finished corroding one of the bases of the Spear of Selene.

And now the rocket ship was falling right above him!

Dewey run as fast as he can, having to hop to get away from the ship’s reach before it hit the ground. Doing that, he also accidentally let go of the golden tooth.

What happened right after was something Dewey had never witnessed through these ten years: the six green antennas on the Moon Bug’s head suddenly started glowing golden, bending exactly to the direction his tooth had felt.

The monster was sensing and being attracted to it.

Dewey was quick to get the tooth from the ground, but now he needed to run away from Moon Bug. If he was fast enough to do so, nobody would ever know, because at the sign of its target trying to escape, the Monster got back underground.

The next thing Dewey knew, the monster had suddenly arose in front of him, he fell on his back, and a deadly pierce was aiming his head.

In the best-case scenario, that was gonna hurt very bad. In the worst-case scenario, this would be the end of Dewey Duck. Killed on the Moon by a bug monster after ten years of surviving, right when he was the most close to finally get back home.

As the final blow approached, Dewey shut his eye, his last thoughts running around his family-

The sound of a laser blast cut the void. At first just one, but quickly followed by many more. Dewey reopened his eye on time to watch the monster crying in pain because of the yellow rays hitting it. The Moon Bug ran away back to the underground.

Before Dewey could even properly sit, an unfamiliar kind of gun was being pointed to his face. It was being held by a… purple being wearing a golden armor and an angry expression?

“Halt in the name of the Moon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, girls, and nonbinary pals, it's both a pleasure and a pain to tell you guys that the next chapter of Whatever Happened to Dewey Duck will also be the last.  
> I'm not filling these notes with kind words, I'll hold that for the next chapter, but I wanted to let you guys know.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and don't forget to let a kudo and a comment. See ya next week!

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, I know. The next ones will be longer, though not much longer because I feel like I won't drop this fic if I update it after 500 some words than 1000 some. 
> 
> If you like it, please leave a kudo or comment. See you guys next time


End file.
